The Assassins
We are not excepting anymore writers! So Sorry if you planned on joining! ' '-Ersason219 XTaitoxShionx's Cover About it The Assassins are a group of Demigods who work for Thanatos, they are sent all over the U.S to collect lost souls and kill Mortals and other Demigods who have cheated death. They have been around since the begining of time, but throughout the ages new demigods have replaced the older ones, only two of the first demigods to join the group are still in it till this day. HQ The Assassins HQ is in the underworld near Hades Palace, it is a large building the size of a three story home. It has 10 bedrooms, five bathrooms, one HUGE kitchen, a big living room, and a large backyard. It's made from redwood and the roof is made of Diamonds. The back yard looks out to the isles of the blest and has a healthy green lawn with a white picket fence, it has three large oak trees and a small fish pond with a small waterfall. It has a large wooden deck and a small swimming pool. The basment has two large work rooms, one large command room, and three large weapon/armory rooms. Members Robyn Schreyer - SonofZeus1200 Samuel Dufort -Capn Rin Scotts Hanna Bowshmite -Ersason219 Cole Evron - DanyYB Zahir Ichikan -XTaitoxShionx Aubrey Shields -123Lou321 Courtney Wendell -HunterofArtemis12 How to join Message me on my talk page (Cutefairy78 Talk page) your character, send me a link to your character or ''send me a small profile of your character. Then if I think he/she is good I'll let you join! (But I need to know how to make the invites :P) Story The story will be posted in time, but for the members of The Assassins you have to write a chapter when it is your turn that is at least 700 words long. I (Cutefairy78) will write the prolouge and then whoever joins after me will write the first chapter then so on. Good luck and I look forward to people joining! Rules for the writers This is a rated PG-12 story! So NO cussing is allowed! NONE! And nothing that would be PG-13! So pretty much that would be things that WOULDN'T belong in the PG section. #Strong scenes #Teen scenes #Mature things #ETC. If you DO NOT follow these rules than you have ONE more chance or else I (Cutefairy78) Will KICK YOU OUT! Plotline The Assassins, a group of demi-gods that have been around since Thanatos was made a god. Thanatos has been sensing something wrong on earth, the souls aren't coming to the underworld. And if souls don't go to the underworld. Then both places could be destroyed. Thanatos must send the Assassins to gather up the souls who have been escaping, but to gather up ''ALL ''those souls would take to long. Luckily, Thanatos has figured out ''why ''the souls aren't going to the underworld. It has to do with The Seven wonders of the world. The Seven wonders have been tampered with and have made the cycle of souls coming to the underworld off balance. The Assassins ''must ''bring peace back to the cycle, or else chaos will break loose in both places. Can they set the cycle back on track, or will something. Or some''one interfere and make them fail? Prologue Thanatos sat on the shore of the River Styx, he watched as the items of the mortals drifted through. He picked up a locket and looked at the picture. A baby girl, with brown hair and bright blue eyes reaching out smiling. Thanatos smiled and then threw the locket back into the river, the dreams and hopes of people were the only thing that made him still work for Hades. He stood up and stretched, he closed his eyes and felt the shadows melt around him. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of a room. Two people were sitting in chairs with their eyes wide open. 'Thanatos?" The boy asked and Thanatos nodded. "What are you doing here?" The girl asked and stood up, Thanatos raised his hand and she sat back down. "We need to gather the team, there is a sorce of death in the U.S that is releasing souls left and right." Thanatos said and the boy stood. "Thanatos, we don't even know where everyone ''is. ''They left after we retreaved the stolen locket of time." The boy said and Thanatos threw a piece of paper at the boy. "Read it carefully Hecter, it's only for your eyes to see." Thanatos said and disappeared again with the shadows leaving Hecter and the girl left alone again. "Hecter, what does it say?" The girl asked and stood up. "It's a map to where the others are. But the map says to be extra careful with this information." Hecter said and the girl sighed and sat back down. "Great, another quest were we're probably gonna die." She said and Hecter juckled. "You always have a great out look on things, Grace." He said and sat down reading the map and telling Grace where they should go next. Chapters The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 1 -Ers The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 2 -Hunter The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 3 -Jira The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 4 -Fairy The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 5 -Taito The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 6 -Ers The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 7 -Hunter The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 8 -Jira The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 9 -Fairy The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 10 -Taito The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 11 -Ers The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 12 -Hunter The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 13 -Fairy The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 14 - Ers The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 15 -SoZ The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 16 - Lou The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 17 - Hunter The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 18 -SoZ -Rin -Taito (Possibly) - Ers Category:OC Club Category:PG-12 rated Story Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Ersason219 Category:Hermione6720 Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Gojira1234 Category:The Assassins Category:Groups